Os : Breaking The Silence Too Late
by YuyuNoFiction
Summary: Il y avait une fille qui souriait tout le temps, qui n'était jamais malheureuse. Mais comme on dit, les personnes qui sourient le plus sont les plus brisées. (One Shot de mon imagination)


Il y a une fille, au fond de ma classe .. Que je ne ai jamais vue faire Autre chose Que rire ..  
Elle est grande et intelligente, Belle et magnifique, et va mal Quand Quelqu'un, Elle Essaie de Réparer Ce Qui ne vas pas .. Ses cheveux ÉTAIENT cours et bruns.

Commentaire Une personne si pure, si parfaite may Avoir des brûlures au coeur? Elle ne s'envoyé en plus en sécurité ..

Commentaire si cette personne aimante apprendra à détester quelqu'un de Toute SES tripes? En cachette, Elle dessinait des dessins sur des ses bras Avec Une lame, Comme si le fils ne etait pas l'esprit sombre .. Assez

Il y a une fille au fond de ma classe, des ses yeux brûlant Comme le verre Fraichement découpé. Le fantôme d'Un sourire Qui conseille sur son fils visage. Elle rit Alors Que Dans fils dos, on dit Qu'elle est fayote et froussarde. Qu'elle amadoue les profs versez Avoir de bonnes notes et n'à Qu'elle rien de spécial.

Moi, j'ai les verts de Yeux clair, des cheveux châtain mi-long..souvent en pagaille. Moi je suis banale, la regardant de loin .. l'aimant de loin also .. Je la trouve cette belle du Malgré des ses formes ONU grassouillettes de PEU. J'ai tout le temps envie de la Prendre Dans mes bras .. lui crieur Ce que je ressent droit dans les yeux. Mais je ne lui aie jamais parlée Alors commenter Je Peux Espérer Imagineur relation quelconque Avec elle .. pathétique .. plus après tout je suis une fille, je ne Peux pas en aimer juin autres .. Je suis stupide.

Il y a une fille, in the fond de ma classe, ne pas la joie is Vraiment contagieuse. Toujours bien entouree pendant que moi je suis près Seule de la fenêtre. Je la jalouses un peu, me sentant imparfaite.

Et les journées défilent sans Qu'il se passe Grand a choisi. La routine Reste the same.

Mais Quelque m'a choisi Derangé DEPUIS QUELQUE temps. Serait-ce la fois de peur et de tristesse Dans des ses yeux ous bien des ses conduites Tremblantes sous la table? Je me levier de en décident, la confiance gonflant mon poitrail, et je me avance vers Elle. J'écarte ses amis, d'Ailleurs Ceux-ci se demandent à voix hautes Ce Qui ne va pas chez moi, Mais je ne les Entends pas. J'attrape fils et l'Emmène poignet en dehors de la classe.

J'ai cette fille en face à de moi, Celle Qui est au fond de la classe. Celle qui is Toujours parfaite, Celle qui est grande, intelligente et belle. Celle Dont je suis amoureuse.

Je lui lâche enfin la main, j'ai peut-etre trop serré puisqu'elle se la frotte en abaissant sa manche versez faire Disparaître fils poignet et ses doigts. Je dis Qu'elle may tout me dire, je ne dirais rien, je ne jugerais pas Même Si c'est vrai que je ne la connais pas.

La grande brune abaisse les yeux with a sourire sur les lèvres amère. Elle me Répond Que tout va bien, Qu'elle n'à Besoin de rien, Que CE Ne Que sa famille et que ça se arrangera. Elle serre son fils poignet droit Comme si ne voulait pas Elle que je te découvre journey.

Je Recule Alors d'pas de l'ONU et la regarde. pas de judge La Je te, Après Tout c'est nous normale Sommes inconnues. D'Elle Relève SES Prunelles brunes Et Les Plantes groupe dans les miennes. "Regarde je vais bien" me dit-elle "Pas besoin de s'inquiéter" sourit-elle. Alors je ne dis rien, la confiance redescendue. Je me rencontré à paniquer MAIS pas qu'est-ce qui ne va? Je la laisse regagner la classe. Je la suis also, Un peu déçue.

Un an is passé, Toujours Dans la même classe. Elle Est Toujours au fond et ses amis rient Autour d'elle same si le sien sonne faux. Elle ne est jamais maquillée, elle est belle au naturelle du Malgré fils teint pâle et ses cernes trop prononcées.

Je la tête Baisse, les mèches cachant mon visage. Je suis stupide. C'est comme l'amour courtois, la princesse et du payeur Celle voisin Qui ne PEUVENT se unir. La princesse is Probablement amoureuse du beau prince cliché. Blond ET des Dents Blanches Colgate.

La confiance revient Comme l'année Passée, je m'en décident de déclarer le Lendemain. La journée passe très Lentement Mais je reste heureuse, non sourire scotché à mon visage, mes joues rougies, je ne me préoccupe plus de de rien.

Le Lendemain je me sens bien. Je me brosse les cheveux et me met de la crème sur le visage. Deux petit coup de parfum et je descends verser terribles Un bonjour mes parents. Je Prend mon petit déjeuner RAPIDEMENT, je suis en retard. Je Prend mon sac, salut RAPIDEMENT ma famille et ma sœur avant de sortir et de me dépêcher d'Atteindre le bus.

Elle arrive devant la porte de la third 5 Avec 10 minutes de retard. Elle tuque Mais personne ne lui ouvre. Fils Sourire pas ne de verser déteint Autant et Elle rentre Dans la classe d'pas de l'ONU joyeux.

Tout semblait triste. J'eus Un petit mouvement de Recule. Tout les Élèves avaient la tête Baïsse. Remarque les pas de Djé de la place vide et m'assois à ma place.

Quelque seconde après, je me retourne vers vivement Elle .. Elle is ABSENTE .. non .. c'est faux

Il y Avait une fille, au fond de ma classe, ne pas je étais amoureuse. Elle était belle, Défauts ravissante, Sans aucun. Ses cheveux ÉTAIENT cours et bruns et avaient l'air si de doux. Grande et intelligente, Elle dépassait tout le monde.

Il y Avait la fille du fond de la classe Qui hier a pris le souffle Qui Était fils dernier. Tout le monde PARLAIT fils derrière dos; sur la jalousait. Elle devait Être au courant .. Probablement

Hier Avait Été la bouteille de Whisky vidée de trop, le coup fatal, la respiration trop rapide. Elle Avait fait couler bain un, coupée les veines with the same boiteuse Puis Avalée juin boîte de médicament quelconque.

La réalité me mordille, Je aurais du mon instinct Suivre .. La Suivre tout simplement. Le professeur s'approche de moi et me donne Un petit papier pince. Je le deplie et j'écarquille les yeux Qui descendant le papier RAPIDEMENT Pour le lire. Mes mains tremblotent en Serrant le Papier. Les larmes dévalent mes joues sans Pouvoir s'arrêter, je suis secouée de spasmes.

Je ne ai pas brisé le silence Assez tot.

" _Si tu lis le CECI, c'est que je te ne suis plus là. Je suis désolé mais MON esprit Était désordonnée, tu comme Essayé de me aider Mais tu n'aurais pas pu. Je te aimais also .. À bientôt_

 _La fille au fond de la classe_ "


End file.
